Out of Character
by Elzz
Summary: Oreki really has been acting strangely recently. Smut. Houtarou/Satoshi.


**okay, so this is my first ever smut so please don't expect too much. there is a lack of fanfic for this pairing, so i decided to change it.**

**i hope you enjoy anyway**~

* * *

There was a tense silence between two students who were completing their homework together in their club room, the Classics Club, and there was a mere, soft ticking of the clock which read half past four and the room was dusted with a faint orange glow of an early dusk. Fukube Satoshi turned to look at Oreki Houtarou with concern for the God-knows-what-th time this week.

_Houtarou really has been acting strange, lately,_ Satoshi thought as he saw Oreki's hands tremble whilst he was writing out an assignment their class had been given. Satoshi leant over his shoulder to see what he was writing, but the work was completely normal, if a little shaky on Oreki's handwriting. Satoshi sighed,

"Hey, Houtarou," Oreki tensed up. "What's up with you lately?" Satoshi asked, placing a hand on the shoulder he'd been resting his head on. Oreki squeezed his shoulders inwards and faced downwards,

"It's nothing," he explained quickly.

"So there is something wrong?" This wasn't like him at all. Oreki shrugged, Satoshi sighed. "I'll get it out of you somehow."

"Fukube-san!" Satoshi suddenly felt a force on his sleeve and he found himself in the hallway outside of the classroom. He steadied his stance before confusedly peering upwards to see a flustered-looking Chitanda.

"Chitanda-san.. what is it?"

"Oreki-san seems disconcerted and nervous!"

"Well yes, he does see-"

"Oreki-san is so indifferent with his emotions, isn't he, Fukube-san!"

"Yeah he usually i-"

"This is very weird for Oreki-san! What could it be, Fukube-san? What do you think?!"

"Well, to be honest, I don't kn-"

"I'm curious!" Chitanda had somehow ended up a mere centimetre away from Satoshi's face, eyes gleaming with the all-too-familiar curiosity. A moment went by, frozen in that posture until Satoshi sighed.

"I'll find out." Satoshi got barely any time to speak within each interval.

"How?!" Chitanda bounced up and down excitedly. Satoshi took a moment to pause and think. Getting emotions out of Houtarou would be an extremely challenging task. Satoshi had known him for years, and never seen him like this before.

"Okay, let's think about this first. Body language. What's with that?" Satoshi analyzed.

"Well, he seems to be quite jumpy! Especially when near him."

"What else?"

"Hmmm.. Oh yeah, he shakes! Like, his hands sometimes." Something arose in Satoshi's mind, which would explain why he'd hardly even seen his behavior like this before.

"Chitanda-san, have you ever seen Houtarou blush?" Satoshi asked. Chitanda gave a small gasp before giving an affirming nod.

"Yes, even before this week! But this week - it's been really bad!" Chitanda nodded again. Satoshi smirked. He totally had him.

"I think now we're over the shock, it seems pretty obvious what's up with Houtarou." Satoshi laughed. Chitanda seemed puzzled.

"Fukube-san, you've worked it out?! What is it?! I still don't have any ideas!" Chitanda became sincerely curious again. Satoshi sighed and facepalmed. _Chitanda can be pretty alert, but it never seems to be the case with such emotions. She's totally clueless._

"It doesn't matter. I'll see him at the weekend and 'interrogate' him." Satoshi chuckled a little. Emotions like these really were a new thing for Houtarou.

The door of the classroom opened behind them.

"Hey, Houtarou, can we hang out tomorrow?" Satoshi asked once Oreki walked past the two.

"Oh? Uh- yeah, okay. My place?" He asked, looking downwards and shuffling his feet. Satoshi smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll be there in the afternoon."

* * *

When Satoshi set out to Oreki's, the sun had been glistening furiously onto his skin, and heat and humidity was radiating from the earth. He even had to go back home and abandon his coat for a cardigan; the wintery weather had seemed to take a turn for the better.  
He was not prepared for the freak storm.  
Satoshi had biked around 3/4 of the way there when gold abruptly turned to grey, white to black, and finally, heat to water. The heavens opened and Satoshi was not prepared in the slightest for this kind of weather. Within thirty seconds, he was completely soaked. His cardigan clung desperately to his skin and his hair had been flattened by the downpour. Two minutes later, when he reached Oreki's home, he was shivering.  
He knocked on the door quickly, jogging up and down on the spot in a feeble attempt to keep himself warm. Oreki did not take long to open the door, and Satoshi quickly made his way in, taking off his shoes before even facing Oreki, still shivering violently.  
"Man, the weather's crazy out there! You saw how it was earlier. What a downer. I feel really ru-" He turned around to look at Oreki and froze a little. Satoshi had seen his best friend many times out of school, but right now, he looked.. different. Like he'd made an effort.  
"You look good." Satoshi blurted out before he could stop himself. Oreki's eyes widened, the new common blush dusting his cheeks only slightly.  
"Thanks."  
"The day that Houtarou is making an effort, I look like an ugly rat that's been drowned five times-"  
"No!" Oreki suddenly exclaimed, and they both seemed surprised. "No, you don't. Come in, it's warmer in here. You're shivering." He paced upstairs, and Satoshi followed him to his room. Oreki gestured to sit on the bed but Satoshi shook his head,  
"I'll get it wet. I'm sodden, if you hadn't realised." He sighed. Oreki nodded,  
"Sorry, Satoshi. I'll get some of my clothes, just bring them back on Monday."  
"Thank youuu!"

* * *

Satoshi had planned to confront his friend, but somehow they'd ended up playing video games together. Once Oreki whipped his ass for the fifth time, they were both laughing.  
"Seriously, this is only luck, Satoshi." He said with a smile, half-joking.  
"I am so done with you. You're such a personality when you make effort, Houtarou, honestly. You have been a lot different recently." Satoshi stated. Oreki looked down a little before shyly inquiring,  
"Do you like me better this way?" Satoshi was shocked at the sudden question. It was another seriously out of character inquiry from him, but he answered earnestly.  
"I like you both ways. Why would I be your best friend unless I could put up with all of you?" he smiled. Oreki gave a shy smile in return.  
Confrontation time, Satoshi decided.  
"I know why you're acting like this, though."  
"W-what?" Oreki stumbled on his words a litte. Satoshi smirked.  
"You like someone," he declared. Oreki's eyes widened again._ So it's true_.  
"You've realised, haven't you," Oreki sighed. "You still want to hang around with me?" Satoshi was confused with this question.  
"What? It's not like I like Chitanda-san aswell." He explained. Oreki's brow furrowed.  
"What?" he asked back.  
"You like Chitanda-san," Satoshi declared. Oreki stared at him for a second before letting out a splutter.  
"You idiot," he said softly as he gazed towards Satoshi. "Brush up on your detective skills," he added, still with that soft gaze. Satoshi stared back. Until he realised.  
_Oh. OH._  
"_Oh_," he expressed out loud.  
"Yeah." Oreki affirmed. Satoshi tried to advance the situation, trying to find further affirmation.  
"So you're not.. attracted.. to girls?" he asked, really hoping he was right and wasn't going to embarass himself. They still sat on the bed together, facing eachother in a frozen moment before Oreki replied,  
"I guess you could say that."  
Satoshi almost choked on his own breath. Why did he find that earnest reply so seductive? And why were they peering at eachother so close, and in such a way and..._ Damn_.  
Satoshi put belief in his assumations again and took a risk.  
He brought up one hand, the other resting on the bed, and cupped that free hand to Oreki's cheek gently. Satoshi peered at his emerald green eyes, and then at his instinctively parted lips which suddenly appeared so tempting. He carefully pressed them to his own. After Oreki gladly reciprocated Satoshi's actions, Satoshi gave a sigh of contentment. He got a feeling that he'd unknowingly wanted this for a long time. He felt Oreki's arm cradle his waist, pulling him a little closer.  
_Yes, I'm definitely glad that Houtarou has these feelings._  
Satoshi ran his tongue over Oreki's bottom lip, and he parted his lips wider for Satoshi, granting him entrance. The hand which Oreki had draped around his back was joined by another, and Oreki shuffled himself closer before clinging to Satoshi's shirt with both hands desperately. With their tongues deeply intertwining, Satoshi raised his supporting arm also, running his fingers through Oreki's silky hair, which was in a much nicer condition than his own. They now only had eachother for support, and Oreki had found a home within Satoshi's arms, which traced the curve of his neck and stroked their way down his back. The first groan came from Oreki, and Satoshi was not expecting it to have such an enourmous effect on his body. His sound was soft, just like his kisses, just like his hair, just like his skin. Satoshi decided he loved how gentle Houtarou was in every aspect._ Damn, I like you._  
That moan had induced Satoshi into finding the bottom of Oreki's shirt, slipping his hands underneath the fabric and firstly carressing his lower back before sliding his hands upwards, taking the shirt with his fingers. Oreki moaned into Satoshi's mouth again, the desire which came with that lovely sound hitting Satoshi's body with bomb's force. Oreki gripped his arms tighter around Satoshi's waist, encouraging him to carry on. They parted lips momentarily to remove Oreki's shirt fully, and Satoshi tossed it to the side without care for it. He stared back to Oreki. His skin was flushed pink, lips parted and was breathing heavily. Satoshi drunk in the wonderful sight; he had never even dreamed of how provocative Houtarou would be in such a situation, and he couldn't deny - he loved it.  
Oreki swallowed hard, causing Satoshi to lustfully glance at his neck, down to his defined collar bones. He placed his palms on Oreki's bare torso before leaning over to his ear and harshly whispering,  
"Houtarou," The warm breath cascaded around Oreki's ear, causing him to shake and let out an almost inaudible whimper. "You're sensitive here," Satoshi decisively breathed before suckling gently on his earlobe.  
"S-Satoshi.." he moaned, wrapping his arms around his torso, palms pulling at the small of Satoshi's back, forcing him closer. Satoshi smiled, taking the opportunity to slide his palms down to Oreki's abdomen and push him onto his back. Oreki's arms dropped backwards to lay above his own head, staring up lustfully at Satoshi. Satoshi moved to straddle Oreki's hips, tracing over his stomach before diving downwards to attach his lips to that neck. He earned a lovely moan of his name as he drew his teeth over skin and then nursed the slight pain with gentle sucking and tracing of his tongue. Satoshi knew that he was going to leave marks, but was too overcome with desire to care as he worked his way over Oreki's upper body with his mouth. Oreki had ended up moaning unitelligible words, until Satoshi felt a constant tugging on his shirt. He drew away from ravishing Oreki's skin to hear what he was saying. After catching his breath, Oreki tugged on Satoshi's shirt again before demanding,  
"Take it off."  
Satoshi smirked.  
"What was that, Houtarou? Aren't you going to tell me properly?" he made no mistake in maneuvering to brush his knee over the much-apparent hardness between Oreki's thighs.  
"Ahh!" Oreki exclaimed, clinging onto the fabric he'd been tugging. "Satoshi, I want you to take off your shirt," it came out in no other than a breathless moan, and Satoshi grinned before obliging, tossing the unwanted shirt into a pile with Oreki's.  
"Ah!" he was suddenly pulled downwards, his bare top connecting with Oreki's as they were face-to-face. Oreki connected his lips with Satoshi's, and then it was Satoshi's turn to moan.  
"I wanted you," Oreki hushed as he momentarily parted lips. "For a long time." Satoshi felt as if his heart was performing erratic somersaults, and Oreki embraced him tightly. Satoshi smiled softly into his eyes, kissing him once on the lips, and Oreki smiled happily back.  
Oreki could feel a wandering hand slipping down his front, and he breathed faster in anticipation as the hand began drawing circles on his hipbones.

"I want you, too," Satoshi hushed into Oreki's sensitive ear and Satoshi heard Oreki's breath hitch in his throat, then felt him shiver against Satoshi, expressing pleasure. Slowly, Satoshi laced his hands with Oreki's and pinned them at either side of Oreki's head, and used them as leverage to slide their bodies against eachother, causing their clothed erections to rub.

"Ohhh," they expressed in unison, and Satoshi took no hesitation in rubbing their bodies together again, harder. Satoshi bit his own lip as he looked at Oreki hungrily, and he even felt him become harder as he slowly released the lip from his teeth. As Satoshi bit down on Oreki's collarbone again, Oreki gave a long, drawn-out moan as he insinctively bucked his hips into Satoshi's.

"Satoshi," he groaned. "I need.. please.." he bucked his hips again and Satoshi moaned into Oreki's neck.  
"I understand," Satoshi breathed, and continued to slide their bodies together harder and faster, and within a minute, Satoshi was thrusting down at full force into Oreki's hips. Oreki was definitely the loudest of the two, but his expression would say it all. _It had always been that Oreki would only ever use his energy for me, and now I know why. _ Satoshi had never felt more aroused than when Oreki was beneath him, moaning with half-lidded eyes and unable to stop the regular arching of his back with every few thrusts. Oreki had brought a hand to his mouth to try to muffle his sounds, but Satoshi gripped it back.  
"No. I want to hear every breath, whimper and moan of yours, do you understand?" Satoshi admitted as he grinded his hips again, earning another moan of his name. In just half a minute more, Satoshi was the one shaking.  
"I'm going to come soon," he admitted between gasps. With this confession, Oreki undid their clasped hands and pushed Satoshi to the side. He reached for the zipper on Satoshi's jeans and pulled them down before grasping him through his boxers, which were already wet with pre-come. He peeled them off and shamelessly eyed the bare erection now in sight.  
"Sorry," Satoshi suddenly apologised. "I.. did that to your underwear," he explained, peering at the wet discarded boxers. Oreki smirked.  
"I don't mind." And Satoshi gasped when Oreki grabbed hold of him, stroking experimentally. Oreki turned his head with an expression that asked, 'is this okay?'  
"Yes, Houtarou, I.. A-ah," he trembled. Oreki pulled him so that Satoshi was sitting inbetween his legs, his back leaning against Oreki's front. Oreki's hand reached around his side to clasp Satoshi's cock, pumping him rhythimically. He felt Satoshi trembling against him, pushing his hips upwards to meet Oreki's pumps, groaning things like,  
"Faster.."  
or  
"Ah G-God.. more.." and Oreki was more than happily obliging. Satoshi was clinging onto Oreki's legs to stop himself from losing balance as he began to shake viciously.  
"Houtarou, H-Houtarou.. I'm comi-.. Ah!" He came when Oreki dragged his thumb over the head. White liquid spilled over Oreki's fingers as Satoshi drew out a loud moan. Oreki pumped a few last times to make sure that he was completely finished, then Satoshi took quick breaths as he came down from his orgasm. Satoshi looked over his shoulder to Oreki and breathlessly leaned forwards to attatch their lips, and they gave lots of seperate, small kisses.  
"You're so gentle," Satoshi turned back around to face Oreki, then wrapped him in his arms to hold him tightly, their faces only a small distance apart. Oreki grinned at him before raising his right hand and seductively licking off the remaining liquid on his fingers. Satoshi's eyes widened._ I had no idea he could act like this._  
He'd barely finished cleaning his last finger when Satoshi pushed him roughly onto his back. He placed his hand on that space between Oreki's thighs and Oreki took a sharp intake of breath. Satoshi leant over to his ear again and hissed,  
"I want to make you come." Oreki's expression was beyond attractive as he gazed up with excited anticipation - then eyes widened when he felt Satoshi's tongue on his right nipple. His back involuntrily arched again, and he felt Satoshi smile.  
"So you're sensitive here too," his teeth dragged over the tip, then soothed it with circling pressures of his tongue.  
"Satoshi, I.. Ahh!" The feel of cold air tickled his right nipple when Satoshi switched to give similar treatment to his left.  
"Satoshi.." he groaned. "I need you to.. please.." Oreki couldn't help but reach down to touch himself. "Oh," he moaned as he bucked into his own grasp. "Satoshi."  
Satoshi pulled away for a second simply to admire the sight. Oreki's arched back, twitching muscles, messed hair, half-lidded green eyes, a mouth which moaned Satoshi's name whilst he pleasured himself. The sight by itself was making Satoshi hard again, and then he snapped back to reality and seized Oreki's hand which was pumping his own erection so vigorously. Satoshi roughly tore off the bottom half of Oreki's clothing completely, revealling his whole naked body. _He's pretty big_, Satoshi noted peversely.  
"I said that I would be the one to make you come," Satoshi could not help but lick his lips, though Oreki was becoming impatient.  
"Then do it already.. ugh.. Satoshiii!" Oreki whined, kicking his legs in a mini tantrum, bucking his hips towards the ceiling with want, trying to remove his hands from Satoshi's grip.  
"Ah." Satoshi expressed with a grin at how bad Oreki wanted him. And without further ado, Satoshi bent over and enclosed Oreki's bare erection with his lips. He did not fail to hear the wonderful moan from Oreki upon contact, which Satoshi felt he very well deserved.  
He laid his tongue against the bottom of Oreki's shaft, drawing it upwards again and again, swirling the head with his tongue repeatedly whilst Oreki was whimpering and groaning and moaning peverse requests which Satoshi did not refuse. Satoshi soon felt a hand grab the back of his head whilst Oreki bucked into his mouth, and now Satoshi could feel Oreki's frame shaking almost violently.  
"S-suck," Oreki breathed, and Satoshi did so as Oreki continuously hit the back of Satoshi's mouth whilst he also controlled his gag reflex.  
"Ah.. shit- Satoshi.. I'm.. Ah- I'm going to come.." Oreki became paralyzed on his last thrust, and Satoshi looked up as he felt warm liquid shoot into his mouth to see Oreki's eyes close, his breath hitch in his throat so that he gave a silent moan, his mouth wide open as he came. Satoshi sucked the remains of the liquid before swallowing, releasing him once he became softer. Oreki lay there, panting heavily, eyes still closed, his body still completely exposed, and the scene was impossibly attractive to Satoshi. He climbed up the bed to lay beside Oreki, then clutched him tightly.  
"I really, really like you." Satoshi confessed into Oreki's chest. Oreki sighed with contentment, though still breathing heavily.  
"I'm so glad," he replied, smiling gently at Satoshi before embracing him even closer. They laid simply like that for while - their warm, naked bodies intertwined and their heartbeats comforting eachother while they felt perfect in the other's arms. No words were sounded as they exchanged random, small kisses, and they had both already decided that they wanted to carry on like this with eachother.


End file.
